Kiwis, Oranges, and Other Citrus Fruits
by deadtodd
Summary: A series of drabbles for those who crave a little bit extra. -multiple pairings for everyone-
1. Chapter 1

**Grimmy:**_ So, early this morning(around like six) I was sitting around on msn with shintas and Marshy. Somehow we wound up doing smut prompts(100 word limit) for some challenge on LJ for the lulz and I figured out why not post here? Then I had a better idea. Why not post here AND ask you all to supply me with YOUR own prompts and pairings~_

Wally/Arty _One_. **Prompts**: _Blur, Candle, Forest, Leaving Marks, Leash_

Her vision was blurry as sweat rolled off her skin only to mingle with dirt and dried candle wax. A choked whimper escaped her lips as she wrapped the leash tighter in her hands, lifting her hips away from the brittle bark of the tree she was pinned against. An attempt to urge him on. But he moved his lips away from her moist womanhood, licking them and smiling.

"W-Wally-"

A sharp gasp. He'd bitten the inside of her thigh and she was sure that was going to leave a mark in addition to the ones on her back.

Wally/Dick _Two_. **Prompts**: _Role Play, Guilt, Knife, Glass, Tongue_

He'd felt a little guilty as he coaxed the Boy Wonder into bending over, pressing his chest flat against the glass table. Wally pushed the crumpled school girl skirt over Robin's butt and squeezed the soft skin underneath. Robin whimpered in response and wiggled his butt, causing the knife on the table next to his hips to fall, obviously tired of waiting.

No lube.

Dammit.

Wally grinned and poked his tongue out between his lips and leaned in. _Oh_. That responding moan made him freeze, take a deep breath, and try to take his mind off of his aching cock.

Roy/M'gann _Three_. **Prompts**: _Paper, Alcohol, Grinding, Outdoors, Arch_

Roy staggered and leaned against her. She sniffed, smelling the rank scent of alcohol on his breath, and tried her hardest to support both him and keep a hold on the documents in her hand. He pressed his face into her breasts and she could _feel_ him drooling on her shirt.

He muttered something, "Meeeegan," and made an attempt to slide his hand up her skirt and against her- _crap_. She squeaked and the papers she held dropped to the floor as he began to grind his fingertips against the indention in her underwear. Arching towards him was completely unintentional.

Roy/Wally _Four_. **Prompts**: _Words, cross-dressing, wings_

"Wings?" The only word that escaped Roy's lips before Wally kissed him angrily, obviously frustrated at the feminine clothes he was currently wearing. Roy groaned against the shorter redhead's lips as he reached down and cupped his bottom. Roy had forgotten just how much he loved Wally's butt.

He squeezed the smaller redhead's cheeks, smirking when he felt him practically melt. They parted lips with a gasp and proceeded to grind their groins against each other. Mouths open wide, a bit a drool on Wally's end. Panting softly. Roy slipped his hand between Wally's cheeks, eliciting a shaky moan.

Roy/Arty _Five._ **Prompts**: _Pink, "baa", kinky_

Could you really even call those clothes? Pink bits of fluff that barely covered her 'goodies'. Roy tilted his head back and groaned when the practically naked blonde 'baa-ed' at him. Crap. How did he get talked into being tied up to a chair? She straddled him and pressed her body flush against his.

_That's how_.

"We could have a lot more fun if you untied me blondie," he grunted, voice husky as he tried to lift his hips away from the chair and press against her. God, if all sheep were this sexy he'd definitely go for bestiality.

**Grimmy:**_ So, if anyone actually does respond to this, which I hope you all do, I'd really appreciate it. I figure I'll boost the limit and write at least 200-300 words per prompt/pairing. And of course, you all pick them but please, no more than five prompts, no less than two. And any pairings go! I will be filling every request I get. Submit as many prompts/pairings as you want, just try not to be too greedy, lol.~_

_On a side note this is mostly practice for writing actual lemons. I will complete one someday! And thanks for reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimmy:**_ Woot! Woot! Two updates in one day_.

Wally/Dick _Six_.** Prompt:** _school girl outfit_

Time had definitely been kind to Batman's protege. Kind indeed. Had he not known it was Robin he was on a mission with, Kid Flash would have been completely convinced that his cosplaying partner was an adorable school girl, with strong shapely legs, that was just asking to be charmed off 'her' feet. Kid grinned at Robin, not quite able to keep his hands to himself. He'd groped the dark haired teen several times but quickly decided that he rather enjoyed touching him. Making his cheeks heat up. Making him squirm.

"Hey beautiful, come here often?" he whispered against the shell of Robin's ear.

The redhead wrapped an arm loosely around Robin's waist, seemingly innocent. At least until his fingertips started to wiggle against the hem of the short skirt. There was that blush again. Robin elbowed him, lightly, in the stomach in an attempt to get him to stop.

"Cut it out! Were on a-" Robin sucked in a deep breath as his hips arched forward against the hand loosely wrapped around his cock impulsively. His voice shook when he'd finally regained the ability to talk. "Would it kill you to quit fooling around for one minute?"

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow before grinning and pulling his hand out of Robin's skirt. And naturally the Boy Wonder looked relieved. A little shaken, but definitely relieved. At least until Wally practically spun him off his feet in an attempt to grind the tent in his slacks against the steadily rising one under Robin's skirt. He gasped.

"Yes, it would."

Roy/Arty _Seven_. **Prompt:** _He looked down at her face, as if seeing her for the first time. "Please, please don't leave me," he whispered, "I love you..."_

She'd never been good with commitment. That was probably why she liked Roy so much. Between them it was strictly sex and the occasional cuddle session with a box of chocolates and a bowl full of ice cream. Being raised by a guy like Ollie... She wasn't surprised that it was so easy for them to get on the same page about their beneficial relationship. She'd thought they were on the same page anyways.

That night he was completely different. He wasn't rough with her body. He didn't leave those deliciously painful grip marks on her thighs, although he did leave a few hickeys between them. He did, however, tease her. And while she liked the slow, rough caresses, soft kisses, and needy murmurs she noticed that he kept shooting her looks. It was almost as if she was someone completely new. As if he was seeing her for the first time and he never wanted to let go.

The heat pooling in her stomach could not entirely be credited to her currently screwy hormones.

She tilted her head back and let out a raspy moan as he slowly slid himself into her. This wasn't fucking anymore... She throbbed around him, whimpering when he leaned forward to pant softly against her ear. Fuck. Why couldn't he just start moving already? She arched her hips up in a desperate attempt to start a rhythm but his next words made her blood run cold.

"Don't... Please don't leave-" A soft groan and a shallow thrust. "Don't leave me." Deeper. Oh _God_. Deeper. _Please_... His husky voice had dropped down to a low whisper as he nipped at her earlobe. "I love you..."

Artemis felt guilty for leaving before he woke the next morning and she wasn't sure if she'd be coming back...

Wally/Artemis/Dick _Eight._ **Prompt:** _None._

Artemis had never really seen the appeal to two boys making out. It had always been one of those things that she really didn't care for. That is to say she didn't care up until now. It was a little bit more than distracting when she had to admittedly attractive boys making out right on top of her. Well not on top exactly. Robin had found his way between her legs, pinning her in place by placing an arm on each side of her body. And Wally.. Well she was the one sitting in his lap. The redhead was leaning back on his elbows while Robin pressed down against her in his attempt to make out with Wally.

Though it was way past attempting. Artemis shifted uncomfortably. She didn't really mind Wally pressing against her back, it happened to often for her not to be used to it. But having Robin press against her thigh, she was tempted to just say he was afraid of brushing against anything feminine hence why he was twisted on his side, was just odd. His hip dug down against her still clothed aching core and whenever he shifted she had to resist the urge to moan.

The two boy's parted lips, finally, with a soft pop. She wished she was just as relaxed as Wally was. He was the perfect picture of content. Meanwhile she and Robin were looking around awkwardly. She huffed and finally leaned forward, lightly kissing the dark haired teen's swollen lips. He responded with a soft groan and she had to wonder how much of that was actually because of her. Wally laughed softly. Now they were getting somewhere.

Wally/Damian _Nine_ **Prompt:** _"The way he licked chocolate off of his fingers was damn near illegal._"

The way he licked that chocolate chocolate off his fingers had to be damn near illegal. Wally blinked slowly, a nearly inaudible groan tumbling out of his still gaping mouth, not wanting to miss a single bit of this. He hadn't expected the moody teenager to enjoy it so much. Oh... It was getting everywhere. Even when he was doing something that was seemingly innocent, Wally's mind was the naughty one in this situation, he still managed to look like a little shitbag.

"Uh... Dami," he was glared at for using that nickname again, "there's a little on your..." Wally swallowed and leaned in, pressing his tongue against Damian's slightly puffy cheek.

When was chocolate soooo awesome?

When he was licking it off of Damian apparently. The dark haired boy's eyes widened and Wally could just make out the lightest of blushes as he tensed. Wally smirked, realizing that he wasn't the only one rattled here. He nipped lightly at Damian's jawline, sucking lightly on his skin whenever he felt sticky, smeared chocolate beneath his lips.

"W-what are you doing?"

His attempt at sounding tough failed. Especially when Wally sucked the his earlobe between his teeth and bit down lightly.

Roy/Arty _Ten._ **Prompts:** _Weapons, Las Vegas, kinky_

This would be the last time he came to Las Vegas anywhere near summertime. It was just so damn hot and intense heat made him do stupid things. Stupid things like pin Green Arrow's 'niece' up against a brick wall by her crotch, with _his_ knee. He totally didn't blame her for whipping out that pocket knife, flipping it open, and pressing it against his neck. But it was hot. And he was stupid.

"That's a little too kinky for my tastes blondie. You wanna remove it?"

"Soon as you remove your-" She moaned.

He shifted his knee again, rubbing up against her in a way that would probably give a nun a heart attack. Unfortunately he didn't get another moan. She'd quickly caught herself, biting into her bottom lip as her blue eyes narrowed. She wasn't fooling anyone. He was pretty damn sure that the pink tint on her cheeks had nothing to do with the hot, dry air.

Roy grinned at her, running a hand through his short red hair as his eyes flickered up and down her body. She may as well started riding his shin, it wasn't like her feet reached the ground. He pushed his knee up farther, wincing when she applied pressure to the knife at his throat. Not quite breaking skin. Damn close though. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He jerked his knee back, grinning even harder when she let out a shaky whimper. Her legs trembled slightly as she stood up. Stupid. So stupid. Though from that kiss she'd just initiated. Perhaps... Hmm... Vegas wasn't that bad.

Wally/Arty _Eleven_. **Prompts:** _Alcohol, Tongues_

It was common knowledge that she wasn't the happiest drunk around. In fact, she was down right insufferable. Bitchy, loud, and whiny. Naturally, Wally avoided her whenever she got like that. He felt a lot more comfortable watching over her from afar. He could happily say that before she became a major tease. He wasn't sure if she'd seen him or not but...

_Crap_ Artemis.

She was panting, leaning back against the wall in an attempt to catch her breath once again. He watched her poke her tongue out slightly and roll it completely around her lightly glossed lips. Wally wasn't a peeping Tom or anything. He repeatedly told himself he was only watching to make sure she didn't get hurt or wind up in an alley, pantsless. But it was getting hard to focus on his innocent goal.

Especially when she pushed a hand into her pants. Between her thighs. He could see the outline of her fingers arching, curling, stroking and the way she tossed her head back... Crap! He swallowed the lump in his throat, deciding that he could redeem himself by focusing on the dusky pink color that had settled on her cheeks. Not on the way her nipples jutted out against her soft cotton t-shirt.

"W-Wally!"

Crap! Don't say that! He bit down hard into his bottom lip and squirmed. There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to go in there and- No, no, no. She was _drunk_. But her head twisted and her blue eyes focused in his direction. Sure, there was a cracked door between them but he had a feeling that she was definitely staring him down as she touched herself.

**Grimmy:**_ Not gonna lie. That Roy/Arty one with the I love you moment did make me a little teary eyed. Anyways, send in your prompts/pairings or whatever. :) And I hope you all enjoyed~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimmy:**_ Okay, so it's been forever since I've updated. I knoooow. Talk about your writer's block. Anyways, there were two I couldn't do because I simply couldn't think of anything to do with them. I'm really sorry. Also, for the people who are anon's and request just pairings, I need you to give me some prompts to go along with them if you want me to write them. And keep in mind that I'm willing to try writing anything, crossovers(if I know the crossover character) included, at least once. Again, sorry if I didn't fill your request. _

_Also, the poll for favorite pairing is back up on my page so go vote. Oh! In case there's someone that doesn't know this, everyone of these little snippets takes place some time in the future. XD_

Wally/Artemis/Robin _Twelve_ **Prompt:** _His mouth always gets him into trouble. _

"What do you mean you wanna see us kiss?"

Wally shifted and grinned sheepishly at the two glaring faces in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have actually listened when they said they wanted to make him happy on his birthday. Some offer. He swallowed and tugged at the collar of his shirt, green eyes darting from his best friend and his girlfriend. "Well you guys asked?"

Dick, he'd finally revealed his identity a few months ago, blushed lightly and his glare relaxed into a frown but Artemis was the first one to speak. "Yeah but that's... I mean it's not...Ugh, it's-"

"Really hot?" Wally supplied.

There was another short silence and this time the Boy Wonder was the first to speak. "Okay."

"Really?" He couldn't help himself. Wally's responding grin was worthy of stellar status and he had to resist the urge to pull Dick into his arms and kiss him senseless. Then again, he'd been resisting that long before now.

Dick nodded and eyed Artemis warily. She hadn't objected but she wasn't really looking at him either. The dark haired teen reached up and cupped her chin lightly, tilting her head towards his own and pressed his lips against hers. Wally felt his breathing hitch and he placed a hand on Artemis' thigh, tracing light patterns on it. His voice was a little hoarse as he said, "Use a little tongue for me."

He felt the blonde shift under his hand and he reached up with his other hand to gently stroke the smooth skin along Dick's jaw. The younger boy made a soft whimper noise before he parted his lips a little. And when Artemis followed his lead Wally nearly tackled them both. He laughed, it wasn't often that she was the one following.

Roy/Artemis _Thirteen_ **Prompts:** _School girl outfit_

"You c-can't-" Pant. "-be serious." More panting.

His lips were all over her face and neck, hands sliding up, down, and between her legs. God, he had callouses in all the right places. He slid his hands onto the back of her thighs and squeezed the soft skin there before pulling her legs up and around his waist. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck, just barely avoiding knocking herself out on the brick wall behind them. And before she had a chance to adjust herself properly, she found herself pressed up against it.

She could feel the fabric of her skirt brushing over her heated skin as he shifted so he was able to hold her up with his hips alone. "Mmmn, s'rry Arty-" She arched an eyebrow at his word choice. "-but I'm verrry serious when I say I love that little school girl outfit." He wiggled his fingers under her grey skirt and she couldn't help but to let out a breathy giggle.

Artemis glanced around, taking in note that it would be lunch time soon which meant their little spot behind the school would be filled with her babbling peers. She tilted her head and winked at him before pressing her lips against his ear. "Get me out of here Roy and I can guarantee you'll love what's underneath even more," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his short red hair.

He grinned at her and slid a finger along the hem of her underwear, tugging before letting the elastic material pop back against her skin. "Pretty sure I already know." That comment eared him a pout but he ignored it. "Althoooough... I wouldn't really mind taking another look."

She squealed and bounced happily against him.

Conner/Dick _Fourteen_ **Prompts:** _Roof-Top surveillance, full moon, cape, Superboy holding Robin from behind._

"Wh-what are you doing, dude?" Robin asked as he turned off his built in binoculars. A light blush settled on his cheeks as he felt Superboy completely rip his cape and wrap his arms loosely around his waist. He tensed and the clone pressed his nose against his neck, breathing deep. What was...

Robin yelped and swatted at Superboy's hands, which happened to be rather low on his hips.

"_Dude_. Wanna control those Kryptonian hormones or whatever? We're supposed to be doing surveillance here." Robin glared at him until he slackened his grip. He then turned back to watch the man in the suite in the building opposite them. Pacing. Just pacing. The man paused to run a hand through his hair in frustration before disappearing. He wished he could see through walls. He nudged Superboy, queuing him to use his x-ray vision.

Robin jumped slightly when he felt Superboy shift against him. Breathing. He could feel him breathing on his ear. Robin struggled to keep his eye from twitching in discomfort as he tried to focus on what Superboy was saying instead of the sensation he felt whenever Superboy's lips grazed his skin.

"They look like they're fighting," he said quietly, sliding a hand up his stomach, stopping at his chest. "Pushing. Pinning." Superboy's lips were tugged down in a deep frown.

"Do you think you could, uh..." Robin felt him start to frown and... He was pretty sure he was blushing. That was not some concealed weapon poking him in the back. And he had a feeling that Superboy definitely knew what he was doing when he pulled him closer. Robin ahemed softly and his voice was a lot lower when he spoke again. "Do you think you could tell me who he's fighting?"

"No. They're not fighting."

Wally/Arty _Fifteen _**Prompts:** _Music, movies/movie theater, cookies, intimation. _

It was bad enough that he had to go see that movie again, but did they really have to play such cheesy music? He slouched down, groaning softly and glad that he'd decided to take the seat behind the majority of the group. Majority because somehow, someone got the idea that he'd need company back there and that it would be a great idea for that company to be Artemis. Not Kaldur, who somehow avoided feeling like a third wheel or something while Megan practically clung to their Teen of Steel. Not Dic- err, Robin who was off patrolling with Batman.

No.

He got stuck with Artemis. The girl with brick hands that kept touching his whenever he put his arm back on the armrest, it was rightfully his. He scowled and shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Sure, he really didn't mind seeing Megan Fox practically dry hump some moderately attractive girl but he felt it was the sort of movie he'd rather watch with a special someone. Not someone who probably hated him a lot much than he hated her.

"You okay?"

He flinched slightly and tried to control the dark blush on his cheeks by stuffing a cookie in his mouth. At least this way he wouldn't have to respond verbally. That hand on his leg was making his mouth feel awfully dry. That hand that was sliding up his thigh and brushing against his zipper. Wally swallowed. Hard. And looked over at Artemis. More like leered. Daring her really.

She shrugged and looked back at the screen and the low zipper sound that followed seemed to echo in his ears. He was pretty sure just about everyone could hear it but no one looked at him, although Conner did flinch and shift. And just like that she'd wrapped her hand around his... his... God her callouses were so nice. He bit down into his lip when she squeezed him slightly and it was just amazing. The way she could pretend like she was actually watching this crap.

Special someone?

Roy/Arty _Sixteen _**Prompts:** _Video games, pokemon_

To be honest it was a lot better than that time he tried to get a blow job while playing Pokemon. That had been terrible once he'd finally connected successfully to a wifi connection. Those absentminded attacks and accidental clicks of the wrong buttons left him looking like some sort of retard. At least on Call of Duty she actually aided him, unintentionally he was sure.

He groaned and squeezed the Xbox controller, pushing down on the trigger button and firing of another round. Two head shots. Not that he could really taunt the opposing team via headset mic. he was too busy tilting his head back and arching up at those perfect lips wrapped around his cock. He blinked and tried to catch his breath long enough to regroup with his team.

Artemis glared up at the redhead and rolled her tongue over his steadily leaking tip, jumping when he jumped to scream something at the screen. She exhaled slowly, smirking when he shuddered and froze momentarily before she made another attempt to swallow him whole. An attempt that resulted in a shaky moan and a short gagging noise. She pulled back and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder before glaring again.

"Roy," she growled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Huh?"

Robin/Artemis _Seventeen_ **Prompt:** _Lady Gaga _

Robin groaned and found himself falling victim to the urge to thrust up away from the plush red chair that he was currently bound to. He tried to regain control over his choppy breathing once again as his blue eyes rolled from the back of his head and focused on the blonde girl standing between his legs. His thighs twitched as he found himself looking up and down her body.

To be honest, he still didn't understand just what she was wearing, something she said was inspired by Lady Gaga. Or just what she was talking about. What the hell was a disco stick anyways?

She squatted down, how she kept her balance in those heels he would never know, in front of him, removing her hand from the pants tent he was currently sporting. And he could feel it, the vibration of his zipper as it slowly parted ways. The air on his dick wasn't cool in the slightest. Nor was the mouth that followed. He made a sharp strangled noise as he tried to thrust his hips up against the mischievous looking blonde.

He gasped softly as she lifted her head, sucking, nipping lightly at the tip of his dick. "Crap, A-Artemi-" His statement was quickly cut off as she worked on swallowing him, those plump peach lips twitching whenever she resisted the urge to smile.

Wally/Dick _Eighteen _**Prompt:** _At a carnival_

It was so cheesy. Taking the _Tunnel of Love_ride but Megan seemed to think it was a good idea for them to all give it a chance and Wally didn't want to say no to her when it was her first time at a carnival. So they split up, girls on one side of a large wooden fence. Boys on the other. And of course Wally tried to make it so he was paired up with Megan or, if things went wrong, that rather attractive busty girl. Which meant he and Dick were at the end of the line.

And of course things didn't go quite how he'd planned. They'd run out of girls, at least that's what the guy working the ride said. And Dick, being a little more naive than Wally gave him credit for, offered that they ride together.

But they were currently connected via lips. Oh, he couldn't forget the cool fingers that were under his shirt either. Scraping, scratching skin and- "Ahn- mmnf. Mmmn." Pinching and twisting. Dick didn't seem so naive anymore. And Wally felt a little clueless and lost at what to do. Besides arching away from the heart shaped seat in encouragement.

He was pretty sure that one of them, probably Dick, had indulged in one too many cotton candy cones because this was just... Sooo sweet. Just. So sweet. Wally was having a hard time pulling away long enough for Dick to breathe.

He reached out, clutching at Dick's thigh and- "Hnnh..."

OH! He slid his hand further up, cupping Dick, he was going to make a joke about that later, through his jeans. That moan again. Squeeze. "Wa-" Another whimper. Wally shifted, taking note of the fact that Dick wasn't the only one a little uncomfortable.

Roy/Wally _Ninteen_ **Prompts:** _Not love, chair, carpet burns_

It wasn't some sort of love thing, at least that's what he told himself. He only let Wally come back because it was easy and the sex was good. He could be as controlling, as ruthless as he felt. And Wally would take it, although Roy wasn't completely sure why. He shrugged it off and assumed it was some sort of abuse kink.

But that was the main reason why Roy had made the younger redhead bend over a chair so he could just- He looked so nice like that. Thighs parted, spreading his own cheeks while he drooled a little on the chair and whimpered every time he wiggled restlessly. Roy bit his lip, not quite as angry with Wally as he was with himself. This definitely was not some sort of love thing.

Because if it was Roy would have been nice enough to lube up first.

"HAAAAANHHhnnng! F-fuck! Ro-_Roooy_." But it wasn't, so he wasn't. Just like he hadn't paused to give Wally a moment to adjust. He'd paused so he didn't come then and there. But that was hard to do with Wally constantly flexing himself and whimpering like that. Those whimpers being especially distracting. God he needed to move. Now.

Wally wasn't the only one moaning as Roy pulled out slowly. And he's hardly gentle when he drives himself back in, forcing Wally and the chair to slide forward. He'd more than likely be heading back home with carpet burned knees. Back home because Roy refused to let Wally stay the night.

Because this wasn't some sort of love thing.

And that's what Roy kept telling himself in the moments he managed to think while he fucked the younger redhead.

Roy/Wally/Dick _Twenty_ **Prompt:** _Teach_

If school was this interesting Wally probably wouldn't have such a problem with staying awake in class. And he didn't even have to wear pants to this lesson! Not that it would make much sense to be wearing them when... Well. As far as he knew, and he was pretty damn certain, pants were one of the things that weren't required during sexual activities.

Even if his best friend was the one playing the example.

And what a great example Dick made. Squirming and arching his hips up against Roy's hands. Making those twisted, yet oddly arousing faces. And those noises. He was definitely going to get Roy to teach him a few of those tricks when he was more likely to remember them. He swallowed and scooted forward, trying his hardest not to touch himself when Dick arched up again, practically begging for some kind of friction.

Roy simply wrapped his arm tighter around Dick's torso and pulled the still smaller, because puberty could only help you so much, teenager back up against his chest. He smiled and whispered something in Dick's ear, squeezing his balls when he parted his mouth to respond to whatever it was that Roy had said.

"Y-yes, I-" Dick bit into his lip, whimpering, hips twitching, and cock leaking.

"Wally, come suck him," Roy said, obviously amused.

And how he could say that with a straight face, that smirk didn't count, Wally didn't know. Especially considering he felt like he was blushing all over. "Oh, uhm, okay." He swallowed before leaning forward and licking his lips.

**Grimmy:**_ So don't forget to send in your prompts/pairings and I hope you guys liked the turn out of this chapter, even if it is a little short. Oh, I was thinking that maybe I'd do a few smutless prompts/pairings at reviewers request. What do you guys think? Also, an anon pointed out the lack of Kaldur and Supey and I just want you to know that the pairings are reviewers choice XD So yeaaaaah. If they request it. Anything else, feel free to ask. _

_OHOHOH! It totally feels like my writing style has changed. Hopefully for the better. XD Don't forget to vote in that poll!_


End file.
